When Two Becomes Three
by AshlingRae
Summary: Rose and TenToo start a family. Hopefully will get a bit smutty.
1. Chapter 1

Rose had been stuck in Pete's universe with The Doctor (well, not THE Doctor, but certainly one of The Doctors, certainly HER Doctor) for six months. Of course, now he goes by John more days than not. She'd come to find out that stuck with him really  
wasn't so bad. Despite this world's Torchwood desperately wanting their help, they had come to realize that their world-saving days were over. There may be another Doctor out there saving this universe, and they were content to leave it up to him.

See, truthfully this was the best solution for them both. The Doctor, now John, got something he had always dreamed of since the demise of Gallifrey- a simple life and a simple love. He had the chance to grow old with someone, maybe start a family. And  
Rose, she got to do all of that without losing him. So, they got a house, they got a mortgage. They got married at the courthouse on a sunny morning in the early spring. John became quite a successful inventor (he's most proud of his ability to do  
this without giving away his alien intellect) and Rose began writing novels that no one realized we're actually was falling into place for them now.

* * *

"So you really think it's possible, yeah?" Rose had a tinge of hopefulness to her voice.

"I really do think so," John assured her. "My new biology seems to be entirely human. Despite a distinctly female catalyst for the meta-crisis, I think all reproductive organs are now compatible and there is no reason to fear any genetic abnormalities  
in the potential offspring." He was rambling again, thoughnot the type he did when he was nervous or awkward. The type of rambling he always did when he had solved the puzzle, revealing his rationale justbefore acting on it and saving  
the day.

"You mean it?" She could hardly speak through her toothy grin, "We could have a baby?"

"We can have a baby," he said, taking a step into her body and wrapping his arms around her waist like she likes. "If you want."

"It's just so- domestic for you though, isn't it?"

"I've been a father before! I've told you that."

"Yeah, you have." She paused, considering the risk in her next move. "You never told me much about how that worked though, on Gallifrey."

"Oh, it was much like a human family. Well, apart from the fact that we weren't encouraged to mate with ones we loved. But we had a family unit and all that. It was quite domestic. That was before I ran off into the sunset with the TARDIS."

"Yes, but what happened to your kids?" Rose could see he was responding well enough, and grew bolder.

"There was only one, actually. Can't tell you her name, sadly. Not my secret to tell. But she grew up and by the end of the Time War, I hadn't seen her for a couple hundred years."

"You went hundreds of years without seeing your daughter?" Rose was upset with him, both angry and sad.

"Oi,don't sound so judgey! That's normal for Timelords! When you mature to adulthood at the same rate as a human and then live indefinitely after that, you get sick of your parents and you make your own way. That's just the way it is." He stepped  
in even closer to her now. "But I'll be so excited to be a father to our children until the day I finally die."

Rose took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Let's do it," she said. "Let's do it. I want to make you a father again." She giggled before tangling both hands in the hair at the nape of his neck. He smiled widely and picked her up, twirling her around him as her legs were pulled away by centrifugal  
force.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This chapter is all smut. If that's not your thing, this chapter can be skipped without losing any plot points.**

* * *

Rose laughed and John set her back on solid ground. He brushed his hand through the hair and cupped her skin firmly at the nape of her neck. He looked her in the eye and thenpulled her in for a hungry kiss. Rose met his passion and stood on her  
tiptoes to even herself to his face, so she could really kiss him back.

"So, we're doing this now, yeah?" Her voice quivered, anticipatingthe answer.

"Oh, I think so," he said as he bent down to her thighs and wrapped his arms around them, lifting her entire body into the air and setting heron the counter. He tenderly separated her knees so he could step right up to her in between. He pressed  
his warm body against her, and she rolled hers to him in return.

"I love you, John," she said.

"Quite right too," he teased, eliciting a playful slap on the chest. "I love you so much."

With that, Rose was on him. Her passionate kisses were interrupted only when she fumbled to remove his shirt. Button by button, she hurried to rid him of the barrier between them. John grabbed her top and quickly pulled it above her head, letting it land  
on the floor next to his brushed his hand against her soft breast, making her skin tingle and leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.

Rose reached to her back, unclamping her bra and allowing it to fall between them. She stroked the front of his pants, feeling his already tense erection beneath the denim. She carefully undid the button and slid the zipper down, dragging his jeans and  
boxers down together until he was naked in front of her. She stroked him again, sending shivers down his spine.

He helped her get off the counter. It was her turn to remove her bottoms. John kneeled down in front of her and kisses down her belly to her navel. While gently nipping and sucking her skin, he unbuttoned her jeans and tugged them down below her hips.  
He pulled her cotton panties down, and she stepped out of them, now totally bar for her husband in front of her.

She offered him a hand to help him up off the ground, but he placed it on the back of his head instead. He then lifted her leg and set it on his shoulder, opening her lips. He licked two fingers and began running them against her clit. She shuddered at  
the sudden contact and tightened her fist in his hair.

With her ownwetness forming, John easily slipped his fingers back and inside her, curling them forward until she let out a high-pitched tone. He leaned in and spread her lips again with his tongue, tracing circles around her clit and to either side  
before running directly over it. Still squirming, Rose struggled not to grind too hard against his face. But he quickened his pace, his fingers curling faster, losing their rhythm, tongue not ceasing. Rose moaned louder, with less control.

She was so close, she could feel her feet and hands and chest getting warm from her impending climax. It was almost happening. John backed away and removed his fingers from Rose's body. She arched toward him, aching in the absence. But on seeing his throbbing  
penis, she eagerly wanted more. She was glad he did not let it all end there.

John took her hand, about to lead her to the bedroom. But Rose had another fantasy in mind.

"Bend me over the counter," she asked him. He grinned from ear to ear, before spinning her away from him and firmly guided her head to the granite, gentle enough to not be scary, but forcefully enough that Rose'sdomination kink was in full swing.

With his left hand still on her shoulder, John fingered her from behind. He reached deep within her, and did not hold back. Before she realized he had removed his hand, John had thrust himself into her slick cunt. Rose moaned as the rhythm worked up.  
He was pounding into her. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her body to him, so each thrust felt twice as rough.

Seeing Rose's hot, flushed face against the cold stone counter top sent John over the edge. He breathed in shallowly and groaned sharply, as he began shooting his warm cum. Rose loved his voice when he came, loved the feeling of his twitching cock as  
he released inside her. And she tumbled over the edge of her climax too. With his last few pumps, John setRose's body on fire. Suddenly she couldn't exhale, only scream. There were no words, only the feeling of her whole body contracting. Wave  
after wave of pleasure washed over her before she could finally breathe out. Her arms and legs went limp, and she was now being held up by the counter and John alone.

He helped her stand, only to guide her to the floor where they laid to rest in each other's arms, breathing heavily, and laughing at themselves.

Had they really done it? They tried to get pregnant?


End file.
